1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high energy rocket propellant particularly a liquid composition containing liquid quadricyclane.
2. The Prior Art
Currently, RP-1 (a preferred kerosene formulation) in combination with liquid oxygen (LOX) is used as the propellant system in a large percentage of launch vehicles or rockets. The current payloads of these vehicles are limited by the density and energy content of these propellants. It is therefore desirable to improve rocket propulsion by improving the rocket fuel to increase the payload for rocket launch vehicles.
As further described below, the present invention proposes to add a heptane known as quadricyclane to rocket fuel to improve the performance thereof.
Quadricyclane or tetracyclo-[2.2.1.0-(2,6).0-3,5]-heptane, is known in the prior art as a solar energy storage chemical, as set forth in e.g. T. Laird, Chem. Ind. (London) p. 186 (1978), which is incorporated herein by reference. More recently quadricyclane has been added to fuel for internal combustion engines, as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,813 to F. Alberici et al (1991), which is incorporated herein by reference. In such patent, quadricyclane is added to gasoline or toluene and enhanced combustion is noted.
However in internal combustion engines, air is the major working fluid and the fuel mixture that works in such engine may not work well in a rocket engine. That is in a rocket engine, rocket fuel is burned in the presence of liquid oxygen and the combustion products become the working fluid and different operating kinetics apply.
Accordingly there is need and market for a rocket fuel that provides improved thrust for rockets over that presently available in the prior art.
There has now been discovered an improved rocket propellant or fuel that increases payload capability for rocket launch vehicles.